custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
|Current Talk Page|''/Archive 1/| Just say whats on your mind Bionicle FTW May I join your club?-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] No... Technical issues? I have no idea where that came from. Slice pointed it out to me by saying it was a grammatical error because the ' doesn't mark the start of a new word. The only reason I made it a capital L was because a lower case l looks like an I. Thanks though! -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] It's not a technical issue though. I could easily change it back to what it was before. Slice would just change it back for the reason stated above. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Seriously? You're acting disoriented. You're calling me pathetic for no good reason, after all this? What don't you get about my sister? You have proven to be a traitor, in my point of view - and there's no reason why you aren't. All I've done for you, for this? Oh, forget about that. . . Journey's End, all of that - forget it. Yet that is nothing to talk about now compared to the majority of what you're discussing. Why are you interrogating me? I have constantly stated that I am not the vandal. I am leaving, and this is my goodbye message? If so, no thank you . . . :) Now, you've driven me to the point of not discussing this any further. I am very furious about how you have talked to me about this problem that was solved a week ago. You must really loathe me, don't you? I don't care, no, not anymore. Oh, and by the way: Good luck with working out with all of the voices for Journey's End. I quit, Plot and Voices. Now, I've wasted enough of my time for you and your ignorant messages. Respond if you please, for it will do no good. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC)"One down, several to go . . . I'm plotting . . ." Do you know how it feels to be blamed for vandalizing on an incredible site like this? My sister did it, I am repeating it constantly. Yet they want proof? They won't get it, even in Slice kills me (Banns me). Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) TBHW Putting Shadowplayer in would be a difficult task... Maybe he could be a bounty hunter... I'm not sure. Let me think about how he could fit in... [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: No thanks, I can't voice act to save my life. I also hate the sound of my own voice once it's played back. Good luck with ''Journey's End though. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Hey Hey, it's CL38. I've been inactive for a very long time, and I want to make an attempt to come back. I'm wondering, I noticed this Bionicle: Next Generation thing, and I'm wondering if I could help out in any way. I hope it could help me become active again, for Bionicle ending is one of the reasons I left in the first place. Also, I know it's almost 2 months overdue, but guess what I have: :So, anything you need, or anyway I can help in anything, just tell me. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Admin Re:Invite But if you eat my unhappiness, wouldn't that mean I'd be happy? >_< Nvm. I will join, no problem, what exactly must I do as a member? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins Your story ...No. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 12:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm excited that so many people are welcoming me! Also, I LOVE your film: Journey's End. Need help with the screenplay by any chances? Bionicon is Unleashed! 13:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) sure i'll right the chapter and I was uner the impression that rollback was a minor form of sysop but I may be wrong [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Hello there. Will you join TDC if you're not already a member. I thought you were. :S --''ThatDevil '' 04:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. =) --''ThatDevil '' 04:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, for "Are you lost", how about Varkanax39 goes to a part of Custom Nui he hasn't been to before, and well, geys lost. He runs into people like ToaFairon and Biogeck (a little nod to our three newest admins). "Hello. and Goodbye":Starkiller510 makes a guest appearence, and is killed by Kouhiimaru. XD "No Vandels (although the correct spelling is "Vandals" XP) Allowed:Daniel.c.c. is vandalizing stuff around the town (spraying graffiti, breaking stuff, spamming, etc.), so Mersery challenges and sends him to the hospital with a broken everything. XD Watcha' think? Three things *OK, I accept the invitation. *You probably want to enable commenting on your latest blog, the one about the animations of the self-MOCs. Also, Shardak is not my self-MOC. Varkanax is. *And what's the above message about above, the one about Custom Nui that mentions me? Varkanax39 12:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your newest Blog post Which I for some reason can't post on, is it a glitch, did an admin do it for some reason, Did you find out how to lock your posts and accidentally locked it? We should investigate--Spam 13:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) CB Comic Series Please don't post that here, as iit really has nothing to do with BIONICLE. Put it on WMF instead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ...Of WMF? Yes, I'm aware of that. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, and thanks. Varkanax39 19:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment, I have a storyline of my own to work on, as well as my entry to CB's Rernahk contest. Varkanax39 19:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Film Sure. I'll allow you to be the first person to audition for both of them when casting opens. Shadowmaster 23:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle FTW I'll accept your invitation, and I will make the sprite (though right now I'm working on my Birthday comic, and I'm gonna make a New Years comic, so...). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. HF cons Could you please relocate it to a WMF topic? Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean, "no?" Are you moving it or not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Friends? I hadn't gotten to know you when you joined, in fact I don't even remember you. :S So, now that little thing on TF's blog with Reptor is over... I do respect you more. The whole time I was hoping you would not turn against everyone be a all n00bish and vandalise us. You didn't! :D Do you want to be friends? :) :) --''ThatDevil '' 05:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. I was going to change my vote to for you beomcing a rollback, but it's gone! Oh well. I still respect you. --''ThatDevil '' 05:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 05:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Very well You have been forgiven, but this is your one and only warning: Another such offensive comment against any folk, will get you blocked for 1 hour as a warning, and further offensive comments result in longer blocks. I will keep watch on you, and one tip: If you're mad and tired, start up a computer game and just play for a bit, it gets you calmed down and after that you can come here again. Toa Fairon AWA) I never called you a hypocrit after that comment, and I won't do so anymore, but I think you are going a slight bit too far now. And you were, in some way, the evil, because you started mocking and insulting others, and especially the Maori, I just don't want such offensive things to happen on such a Wiki like this, because it is respectless, and I will not tolerate it. I will read my comment now, and come back on your talkpage after I read it, and IF I, by ANY means turned Kayos against you, I did not want to and it was not my meaning to do so. Toa Fairon AWA) Well, I have to be honest now, I think you are this much against me because I was promoted to admin and you weren't promoted to anything at all, I think you're jealous (correct my if I'm wrong), you can easily say so if you are, I will not be offensive and am not trying to get you blocked, it's just that some of your comments show no actual sense of logic, and I am repelling those with an extreme sense of logic. And know this: I do not try to turn users against you, I am not manipulating the whole Wiki, I am only my simple mere self trying to do what is best for the Wiki. I was just kind of annoyed at you for being this much annoying to me, and showing no sense of logic, but that's just me, sorry if I offended you by this. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey I was wondering if I could do something like your comic series, similar to Life at Wiki Metru. If so, would you like to be featured in it? I've already started making sprites. EDIT: I finished your sprite: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Generic Nobodies I'm making a comic series called Generic Nobodies, it's similar to your Tohunga series, except instead of using the popular Matoran (or "Tohunga) it uses some generic nobodies from MNOG. It stars everyones favorite nobody, MIDAK!!! You know, that guy that gave you that ussal ride. Here's the spritesheet for the charcters, I only have Midak so far. I use the Chimoru alpha kit by Dark709.--Spam 01:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I also have a comic called the reptor chronicles, or Reptor's comics Intro Dublas Chronicles part 1 Dublas Chronicles part 2 Christmas part 1 The toa on panel 4 is Helryx, who directs the play, and is the narrator These aren't the official names of the comics, I just came up with something short.--Spam 02:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may use Mersery. Feel free to do so. --Chicken Bond 05:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I know about that. I've been monitoring SS7's contributions. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ...Yeah, know about that too. Sorry to disappoint you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, Friendly Dude was me, undercover. I was trying to get the lying hack (Bionicon/SS7) to admit he was Starscream. Shadowmaster 00:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) And do you know how hard it is to make up HF fanon (I made up a few pages to make it more convincing that I was just some HF fan)? It's disgusting. Shadowmaster 00:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Yes, you can join, and about your club, I'll join later, I'm busy now. Also, no word on WM. CT1000 SPJ Update SPJ as in Shadowplayer's Journey. I would like Botnik to be replaced with Decoy. Hope it isn't a problem. Nuju of Ice 18:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: New images. Thank for them. I requested them from him, and he did a great job! --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I join you mighty club? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Important request Hi, I'd love to help this wiki out, are there any Bureaucratic spaces available, or Rollback? I love to help wikis and I have a couple of my own, I understand you may not feel like it but I have alot to offer, If you are a local sysop here I'd love to help! The main reason I would like to help is that I would like to make the wiki's display menus more "Bionicle" ish like editing the "Mediawiki menus". Eglinton Talk Email 23:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) AARGH Didn't we already reach a 5-0 decision that we are not going to promote you yet? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :This wiki has enough Rollbacks. Admins have rollback powers so... Not trying to be nosey or anything, just trying to clear things up. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I just realised something: I am applying for rollback too. Lol. But I am kind of used to it now... (3/4 wiki's I edit on, I have rollback powers.) Anyway, sure! Sorry if I forget, just remind me. I am re-writing The Darkness in Life. Then STD. And ECO, and so on. So, I'll try and fit in it there. And I'll actually read up on something I'm writing about. :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Have yuo read The Darkness in Life? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm reading it now. :) 4,000 edits. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is. I finished Shadowplayer's Journey! You chapter is great! Sorry to sound mean, but I think Reptor could have done allot better. It seemed like he was jsut including his characters. Anyway, great story! Is there any spoilers you'd like to tell me about? (If so, tell me on BMBW. See my user page. Hint:I'm bureaucrat on there) Yeah. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Join I was wondering if I could join Bionicle FTW. The only time I use Hero Factory sets is for pieces since its hard for me to get my hands on Bionicle parts anymore... --- Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey. I haven't started my chapter in SPJ yet. Sorry. I will soon, as I have to go now, and I've neraly done TDIL (onyl half a chapter and epilogue left! :D). Talk later, --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I use a DSC-W50 model by SONY. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I'm not gone all year. I get back at the end of June :) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Awww, that's really touching. I nearly lost all emotional composure and nearly shed a tear XD I didn't know people on the wiki would miss me that much. [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] User page How did you get your user page colored like that? I'm atrocious when it comes to Wikia systems and coding. Kayos94 02:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when do I have to start my voice acting for Journey's End? I hope I'll be still be allowed to voice mu characters in the time I return. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Sure that would be great. I'll check out the roles and tell you which one I want by saturday BG Hey me again (already I know) and I would like to voice either kulas or nehktan so if you could tell me what you want from the voices Ill auidition [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] I'm really sorry, but its too late at this stage in DR's plot to introduce a brand-new character. Fear not, however, you will be given the opportunity to enter DR's sequel once DR itself ends. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I could squeeze Shadowplayer in ECO. Well, I am in need of a Bounty Hunter-like character. I don't think I could use the Toa Elementals though. No. Sorry. Using another team would screw everything. 'Cause I can't just have them appear and disappear. I could co-write a story with you about them. As a side project of mine. Yeah. Don't start it yet. Later on in the year. Hope that helps. :) Oh, and the story would be your saga, not mine. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you tell me what you want me to write about in Chapter Four of SPJ on BMBW? Thanks, --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Where did you find out you were a top user? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Well, in that case, its perfectly fine. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Not to be a talkpage stalker, but I always went by the top 10 users on that list. That was the original "Top Users" list. And it was on the main page. P.S. Check the sig: It;s colour changing! :O :D Joining Erm... sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Sure. You can also add my name to that list of friends on your page if you want. Kayos94 22:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great! I'll join! Phyrrus362 'out. Crib to coffin 22:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll join!! Sure! Sounds cool. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] I think I can, though it'd have to be after we finish DR. Jareroden97 22:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nalek No. :) Show it before edit Nalek. I'll do the deciding. Infact, I was going to make him. One day. By ordering off Bricklinks. But I'm just too busy with school and stuff. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, add it to the gallery as "MOC made by ". :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when you're done with the adding Mersery's funny clothes to his animated form, can you post it to my talk page please? :D [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Have you uploaded the image of Nalek yet? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYY! --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Its nice, but if I give my honest opinion, it could be better. I like the look of the fez, though the overcoat could have been a darker brown and the umbrella looks kinda strange. That's the main thing I think needs to be done better. I can understand why you couldn't add a scarf, since its kinda hard to, but a bow tie would be nice ;) I apologize if I sound overcritical and mean, I'm really sorry, but is there a chance that you could attempt to rework it? If not I understand. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Phew! That's a relief. Other than the overcoats colour scheme, the umbrella is the only thing that needs real change. it doesn't really look like a umbrella. Just work on the question mark a bit more, and make the staff shorter. BTW, change the question mark colour to red. It would make it look nice with the fez. Though if I'm honest, I would have liked long scarves, though bow ties are cool too XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey! I really like the new look! Love the fez and bow tie, their colour scheme goes hand-in-hand. The overcoat is lovely. The whole look makes mersery look like a trendy college professor XD However, the umbrella still bugs me a little. The handle looks weird, and the umbrella piece that you made from the staff should just be a little shorter. However, if you can't do that, can you just redesign the question mark and make it red? It doesn't really look like a question mark, sorry. If you can't, i understand. If you like, instead of having Mersery carry a question mark umbrella you can have him carrying a question mark staff :D [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] That... has just made my day! The umbrella is perfect! Thank you so much! :D Now i just have one last question.... will Mersery look like that of the rest of the series, because if he does I will be laughing very hard. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Upload! :) Also, read this? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dialogue Here's a dialogue for you when you present it in your comic series ;) What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Tis funny? :D [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks! I'll just make a few modifications to the transcript and it should be good to go! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] One last question: is it an umbrella or a staff or something in between? XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Stopmotion Sure, thanks for asking if i can make it! I'm not sure who will win right now, so I guess we will just find out when I make it! Nalek! Upload the picture please. Man I'm a nag today. :P I will start SPJ shortly. Just wanted to sort out some of pages. (Y) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That's pretty amazing! I'm speechless. Really really accurate too. But, the legs... and no Thornax Launhcer. I is going to put him the Gallery, and probably as the image in the infobox. :) Thanks Jman. I will build him one day. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Nalek (TDG). Creditted you for the image. :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna crop him and use that. THanks again. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty mad. You went to my house. LOL. Page 06 was funny. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. ;D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Soon. I'm updating character's pages that were in TDIL. D: Tomorrow, if not the next day. If not definately Thursday (AEST XD). As I have that day off. I might actually start it when I finish updating Nalek. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) There! I've pretty much finished my work on the script. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] 1. sign your comments. OR ELSE! :P 2.I think I put Shadowplayer in the character list--Spam 23:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) You're Dumb JK. Everyone'll be in it, including Unlockables--Spam 00:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) BMK Um...I think that Nightwather should be unlockable and Sarkanian being Unplayable, cause I can't really imagine someone of Sarkanian's size being a Playable Character, but a boss, yes. I also think you should put a plot synopsis of Each chapter's Cutscene's (If it has cutscenes, as I've never played Mortal Kombat)--Spam 00:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I still think Nightwatcher should be playable. Anyway, I know it says there are Six Chapters, but just incase you haven't made all the sections, I wonder if there'll be more. Also, I wouldn't see Nightwatcher as the Main Villain, I'd much more see Seraakan as the Main Villain, Like he'll, wait, no spoilers.--Spam 00:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Journey's End I signed up. You like? 03:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) SPJ! I shall be starting today! --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how does the battle between SP, Vic. and Skorr end? Or do you want me jsut to stop, leaving Jareroden to finish it? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Kk. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to leave it as Mersery arrives? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I thought MErsery already tried to recruit him. Don't worry, I'll take that paragraph out. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actaully, nevermind. I fixed it. It should be up shortly. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis done! :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you should change others' chapters. That's the point of them writing it - their style. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) You should still leave. What's the point of them writing it if you alter it? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I noticed. :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thankyou. Good job. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadowplayer STAR ShadowplayerLihkan1.JPG|Shadowplayer! Shadowplayer1.JPG|A blurrier pic. ShadowplayerLihkan2.JPG|Swords surfboard style! Hey Jman! I was just playing around, and I decided to make a Star version of Shadowplayer! So, yah, that's really all there is to it! Here you go: (My Tahu Nuva blades' handles broke off awhile ago D:) -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer God man you're so impatient! XD I was getting them ready to put in a blog so be sure to comment on them there too. And thank you very much! BTW, I thought you said the Phantoka Makuta bodies wouldn't work? XD Phyrrus362 ' '''out.' Crib to coffin 22:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC)' Wow! Thats awesome man! :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Comic What are your plans for me in Custom Bionicle: The Comic Series, and will I be appearing as ELT or Sarkie (Sarkanian)? Sure. And what I meant earlier was, will I appear in comic 2? I'd also rather appear as Sarkanian... OK. Will he eat anyone? Non-canon. :) --'ThatDevil '''(BRW third in command) 06:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC)